Kidnapped
by Miss-Jedi
Summary: When the ship that was supposed to take Anakin and Padmé back to Naboo at the end of AotC disappears, ObiWan is assigned to investigate and finds there is more than meets the eye to the mystery.


**Title: **Kidnapped

**Author: **MissJedi

**Genre: **Mystery/Drama

**Universe: **Alternate (AU)

**Timeline: **Attack of the Clones

**Rating: **K+ (Rating could go up)

**Summary: ** When the ship that was supposed to take Anakin and Padmé back to Naboo at the end of AotC disappears, Obi-Wan is assigned to investigate and finds there is more than meets the eye to the mystery.

**Authors Note: **I wrote this first chapter about a year ago, and I finally have decided to post it. I know I shouldn't be posting another story when I haven't finished any of my other ones, but I can't help it! For any of those who have been reading Prom Date, have no fear! I am writing it again now that it's summer. Now, onto the story…

-------------------------

KIDNAPPED

Chapter One

500 Repbulica, Coruscant

Early evening

Turbo-lift to Senator Amidala's Apartment

The glass backed turbo lift rose higher and higher up to the Senator's apartment. It was that time of evening in Coruscant where the sun was halfway set, and gave everything a beautiful orange-gold tint. Many citizens were happy to be finally able to go home after a long day at work, also admiring the scenery on their way home. But, Obi-Wan Kenobi had no time for that sort of thing. He had to much to worry about with the upcoming war, and the falling republic, but he especially had to worry about his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. This was definitely a tough time for him, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel responsible for Anakin losing his arm. Anakin was in great pain because of the new replacement, but he also seemed rather depressed, and emotionally damaged - but Obi-Wan just figured it was because of the loss of his arm. But because of Anakin's pain, the council thought it would be best to put him on medication. He had objected to the council's request, but secretly he thought it best, for Anakin was not entirely stable at the time.

Anakin's pain was not the only worry though, it was also his relationship with Senator Amidala. From the moment this assignment began, Anakin was stealing looks her way, making awfully cheesy pick-up lines, and Obi-Wan himself had seen her kiss him in the hanger on Geonosis! He did not like the council having Anakin complete his assignment by escorting the Senator to Naboo, because he was almost positive there was something going on between them, he just needed hard evidence. But he could see it in his Padawan now, as the 'lift rose, there was something different, Obi-Wan wasn't sure what it was, but Anakin was nervous, and that wasn't a good sign. He was pulling at his sleeve, trying to hide his mechanical arm (even though it stuck out like sore thumb) and straitening his robes. Obi-Wan just shook his head; perhaps Anakin would get over with this soon.

The 'lift stopped and they both hesitantly walked out, as there was no one there to meet them. They slowly started to walk in as Captain Typho appeared. He nodded in acknowledgment and told them Senator Amidala was gathering her things, and they could wait just out side if they wished. They continued, and sat down on the couches. Obi-Wan decided to break the silence that had been going on since they arrived at 500 Republica.

"Anakin, are you sure you are ready for this? Someone else may escort the Senator so you have more time to rest." Obi-Wan tried to persuade, but Anakin just sighed and gave him that look that said he thought the idea was stupid.

"I'm fine master, the medication has stopped the pain. I'm sure I can handle finishing my assignment."

"Do not get me wrong Anakin, I'm sure you can handle the assignment, I'm just... a little worried." Anakin sighed and gave Obi-Wan that annoyed look again.

"About what? The pain becoming unbearable? Because I can handle the pain, Obi-Wan; I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't cry when I get scraped."

"It's not so much the physical pain, Anakin... It's more the _emotional_ pain." Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Emotion-!" Anakin stopped himself from yelling, but anger was in his eyes. His nostril's flared and his fists clenched, "Master, I don't know what you are talking about. I am completely fine."

"I'm not so sure about that. You've seemed depressed and discouraged ever since we arrived back on Coruscant. I am sorry about your arm, but I'm sensing there is something else that is bothering you. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Obi-Wan asked with a soft voice, trying not to anger him again. But it seemed Anakin was no longer paying attention, for Senator Amidala had just entered the room. Anakin just muttered a simple reply before rising to greet her. "It's nothing..." Obi-Wan sighed before also standing to greet her.

"It's good to see you well, Senator." Obi-Wan bowed.

"It's good to see you've recovered well also, Master Kenobi." She smiled, she then turned to Anakin and her expression completely changed; it became rather cold, and completely without any emotion, "Hello Padawan Skywalker." She acknowledged formally. _That's odd_, Obi-Wan thought,_ before she's always greeted him by calling him by his name or "Ani"... Maybe she is just trying to cover-up her true feelings..?_ Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin for a moment, and noticed his hurt expression as he looked down at his feet.

"I will escort you both to your ship," Obi-Wan informed them, "If that is not a problem, milady," he thought to add.

"That will be alright, as long as it's only to my ship." She told him, not liking extra protection.

"I assure you milady." She smiled again, "Well, I will only be a few more moments, and then I think we can go. If you'll excuse me." She turned on her heel and continued back to her sleeping chambers.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, who was staring longingly in Amidala's direction, "Anakin, are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Obi-Wan asked trying to get his attention, but it was a lost cause, Obi-Wan realized, as Anakin walked towards the balcony, staring at the lovely golden sunset.

"You know Anakin, you can become blind by staring to long," Obi-Wan came up behind him with a light smile, "Besides, there is probably something better on the HoloNet anyway."

Anakin turned and gave him a long-suffering look, then turned back. Obi-Wan's expression dropped back to worried, "There is something going on, isn't there? What's wrong Anakin?" Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Anakin, you can tell me-" Anakin whirred around at that moment with a furious look on his face.

"There's nothing wrong! Didn't I tell you that? How many times do I have to repeat myself, Obi-Wan? I have nothing to tell, there is nothing wrong!" Anakin shouted, while Obi-Wan just stared, a bit shocked by his outburst, but Obi-Wan soon became calm, as he realized this must be a side-affect from the medication. "Anakin, I am not forcing you to tell me. I was only asking because you seem..." Obi-Wan searched for the word, "lost."

"I am not-!"

"I'm ready." Padmé came out, interrupting Anakin from another outburst. It was interesting how Anakin's expression became almost boyish the moment he saw her, Obi-Wan thought, _She is probably the only one who will ever calm him down so easily._ "Shall we leave?"

"Of course, Senator," Obi-Wan said, following her and the handmaidens out, Anakin shadowing behind.

Indoors it would appear a nice, quiet evening. But those outdoors, knew otherwise. The sound of night traffic and the whistling of wind filled the air. If you really tried to, you could hear some of the music playing from Cantina's. But, as usual, Obi-Wan was not paying attention to most of that. Only the wind. It was very strong wind for an evening like this, but of course, the speeders flying by might've had something to do with that. It was blowing everyone's hair every-which-way, and whipping their clothes, and quite frankly Obi-Wan couldn't wait to get back. But he had a job to do, so he would endure till this was over. And the minute he could no longer see that Nubian Yatch, he would head strait to the Jedi Temple, take a warm shower, and then sleep for as long as he could before his Padawan got back. Obi-Wan shook his head; he had drifted into his thoughts again. What had his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, always told him? _"Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs."_ Qui-Gon's voice rung in his mind. _Yes,_ Obi-Wan thought,_ I believe that was it._

"-and if the senate could just work this out, perhaps you won't even have to fight." Senator Amidala was saying, and Obi-Wan just nodded. He did not have the mind, or the patients for politics. He didn't understand why things just _didn't_ work the way they were run. Obi-Wan shook his head, "I hope that is the case." Obi-Wan replied, but his voice was very discouraged.

"It won't be though." The ever-pessimistic Padawan to Obi-Wan said. Both Jedi and Senator turned, "I only speak the truth, and both of you know it. The senate will try half-heartedly, but nothing will happen. The Jedi will be fighting for the Republic, not to mention for their own lives, while everyone else in the Galaxy neglects what we're doing. Diplomacy isn't going to work in this situation," Anakin leaned over to them and lowered his voice, "because the Sith are at work here. The Sith want power... They'll stop at nothing to get, I'm sure. And they won't get it by talking things over." Anakin went back to looking straight forward in a blank stare. Padmé looked at him, mouth open.

"You honestly have that little faith in democracy?" Padmé said in disbelief.

"I made my opinion clear earlier." Anakin replied, "It's nothing against democracy. It's just against politics in general."

"Are you sure it's about politics? Maybe it's just about politicians, or to be more specific, a politician!"

"This has nothing to do with you and me, Padmé, I merely was placing my opinion-" Obi-Wan could tell when a situation was going bad, and this was beyond that.

"Anakin!" He broke his apprentice off, "Maybe, you should go and check with the pilot," Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, his face still red from anger, "about the preparations for take off." Obi-Wan tone was soft, but his face was stern, and it clearly read, _That's an order_. Anakin nodded, and stalked off. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure gracefully get on board behind Anakin, but it was probably a handmaiden.

After Anakin was out of sight, they resumed their chatting. "You'll have to excuse Anakin; he has a bit of a tongue."

"I found that out awhile ago... About the moment he spoke to me for the first time in ten years." Padmé couldn't help but smile, and Obi-Wan chuckled, remembering the words Anakin had spoken.

"I'm worried about him though... I'm not talking about just now, but... Some of his views disturbed me." Padmé said, staring at the ramp as if he were still walking up. Obi-Wan turned.

"When I was under his protection, we talked, of course, but... He was always talking of force, I don't mean that as a pun or something, but it just...Scared me, in a way." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You shouldn't worry that much. Anakin doesn't know much about politics, and he sees things in black and white. He thinks everything should just work. He just has this...Want to make everything work, and I think that may be part of his fixing things." Padmé nodded. "But don't get Anakin wrong like that, he may be rather ignorant in that area, but he is a good person. He may almost give me heart attacks, but he also makes me laugh. I wouldn't worry," Obi-Wan assured. Amidala raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me to do something you're not doing yourself."

Obi-Wan bristled, "Excuse me?"

"Come now, Master Kenobi, you can't tell me this very moment you're not worried sick about him."

"I-" Obi-Wan stopped himself, not knowing how to answer.

"Exactly. Anakin is my friend too, and I believe that gives me a right to worry, even if there isn't much to worry about." She looked away and sighed. "I've been worried sick."

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder, "I think we all are. Me especially... It's my fault he lost his arm."

Padmé would've objected, had her eyes not welled up with tears, and a large lump came to her throat. She only shook her head.

"And I am sorry for it." Obi-Wan looked down.

"No-," her voice cracked, "Don't- don't blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault, it's Dooku's. After all, we aren't the ones who hurt him..." _physically_, she almost added.

"I guess you're right."

"Well," she wiped her eyes, cheeks turning red from embarrassment, "I think I have to go, Master Kenobi." She turned to leave, and she was halfway to the ramp when Obi-Wan called.

"You may call me, Obi-Wan... If you wish."

"Only if you call me Padmé," she said, and Obi-Wan nodded.

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan called, getting ready to leave.

"And with you." And with that, she got onto the ship, and moments later it took off, into the navy star-lit sky. Suddenly, Obi-Wan had the worst feeling, as it disappeared from view.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

-------------------------

**A/N: **Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. Please review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
